Savin' Me
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: A J/Z songfic based off of Nickelback's song Savin' Me. Takes place during Jedi Under Siege. Rated for Zekk's angst.


Savin' Me by Princess Laura

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars, Young Jedi Knights or Nickelback.

_Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawling. All I reach for you. Well, I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul at all. All I need is you._

I climbed up the pyramid, an easy task as there were so many hand- and foot-holds. It was a repetitive task for me, which is what I needed to clear my head. Brakiss was dead; he all but killed himself. The _Lightning Rod_ went down, and Peckhum with it.

I reached the top and sat down, trying hard not to cry. I needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen and give sound advice. The only person he could talk to... was currently the enemy. Or was she?

_Come, please. I'm fallin'. And all I scream, for you._

I let out a frustrated yell and punched the stones beside him. I was tired of playing games! I was tired of the fighting. I was tired of hurting people. I was tired of hurting Jaina.

_Hurry. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'._

I stood up shakily and walked to the edge of the tier. I was going to end it all then. Why not? My teacher was dead. The only person who cared for me was space dust. And the girl I loved would never love me.

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be, and say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, see if it's worth savin' me._

I stopped as soon as I got to the edge. I saw a ship landing... and a familiar brunette exiting the ship and running into Master Skywalker's arms. Jaina.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me, on these broken wings I'm falling. And all I see is you._

I stood there and stared at her as she moved around, tending the wounded in the Jedi's encampment. Amongst the wounded were the warrior girl, Tenel Ka, and the Wookiee, Lowbacca. I was tired of hurting them, too.

I felt like an angel flying on broken wings. I was falling back and forth, between the Light and the Dark. But falling in the same direction. Down.

_These city walls have got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. And all I scream, for you._

"Jaina," I whispered. "Jaina, I love you. I love you, and I'm sorry."

_Come please, I'm calling. And all I need from you..._

I needed her; I needed her smile, her laugh, her gentle nature. I needed her love.

_Hurry. I'm fallin'. I'm fallin'._

Did she love me? How would I know? Jumping off the roof of the Jedi Academy would not give me the answer. It was then I remembered: a detonator was set to destroy the Temple.

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be, and say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, see if it's worth savin' me._

I was the last one standing in this battle against the Jedi.

And I hated it.

I didn't want this life anymore. I wanted to know the difference between light and dark. I wanted to leave this life behind. But only if she would say it was worth saving me from this fate.

_Hurry. I'm fallin'._

I climbed down the pyramid, remaining hidden from view. I knew what I was doing. Slowly, I stepped into view, right as the Jedi were making their way back towards the Academy.

_And all I need, is you. Come, please. I'm callin'. And all I scream, for you. Hurry. I'm fallin'_

I met the beautiful eyes of Jaina Solo.

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be, and say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, see if it's worth savin' me._

I straightened up, took a deep breath and said, "Nobody goes inside the Temple."

_Hurry. I'm falling._

She had a whispered conversation with Master Skywalker. Then she approached me.

"The fighting is over now, Zekk," She says, just loud enough for him to hear. "We just need to get inside and tend our wounded."

I shudder, knowing the awful fate that would meet them if they entered; I wasn't going to let that happen to Jaina.

"No. There'll be a lot more injuries if you don't stop where you are."

She winces, I kick myself mentally. What a wonderful way of putting it!

"Let me be your friend again, Zekk," Jaina says softly, but he could hear her a mile away. "I miss being your friend."

She brings up a memory of their carefree childhood years. Those days are long gone.

"We aren't those children anymore," I says, mostly to myself. "We can't go back to how it was before. You don't understand that, do you?"

"All right. I don't understand. Explain it to me." She says in that determined tone of hers.

And with that, all my anger, grief and frustration pour out.

Miraculously, she understands. But she takes a step forward anyway.

I become nearly paralyzed with fear for her.

"Stay back!" I warn her. She continues anyway.

I had no choice.

_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, see if it's worth savin' me._

I drew my lightsaber. She draws hers.

I was pleased and allows a grin; I was keeping her out of danger, whether she knows it or not.

We spar, but only for a few minutes.

"I won't fight you anymore, Zekk," Jaina says. Then, she drops her lightsaber.

On purpose.

"There's still good in you, but you'll have to decide which direction you want to go—starting now. It's your choice, so make the right one for you." She told me, looking me directly in the eyes.

And, just like that, I knew for sure that it was time to leave my Dark Jedi days behind me.

To Jaina Solo, it was worth saving me.


End file.
